Это Абсурд!
by AkellaWolf
Summary: Автор оригинала - jaxink. Разрешение на перевод получено. Сэм задал автоботам странный вопрос. До этого их жизнь была намного проще.


– 4:02, 4:02, 4:02, 4:02, 4:02, 4:02, 4:02, 4:02, 4:02, 4:02, 4:02, 4:0… О, смотри, Моджо, 4:03, – проворчал Сэм. – Самое время для пробуждения!

Подросток лег поперек кровати, свесив голову с края, и потянулся. Он почувствовал, как кровь прилила к голове; все с непривычки выглядело каким-то мутным. Последний час Сэм то и делал, что глядя на будильник с положения вниз головой, озвучивал каждую цифру, высвечивающуюся красным цветом на дисплее.  
Моджо залаял и поспешно удалился из спальни, будучи больше незаинтересованным в странных действиях хозяина. Тяжело вздохнув, Сэм сел.

– Так скучно, – сказал он сам себе. – Как я хочу, чтобы Би был здесь.

Но, увы, его желтый автобот занят вплоть до самого вечера. Он был на тренировке под руководством Айронхайда, и будет там достаточно долго, если понадобится ремонт после такой активности. Сэм угрюмо спрятал лицо в ладонях. Ленивый вечер пятницы превратился в…

– Сэм! – крикнула снизу Джуди Уитвики.

– Что, мам? – со стоном спросил он.

– Ты получил бандероль… от своего дяди. Я не знаю, что … – она не успела договорить, как Сэм схватил пакет и молниеносно вернулся наверх.

– Что такое с этим мальчишкой? – пробормотала Джуди, качая головой.  
Прежде чем прыгнуть назад в кровать и раскрыть пакет, Сэм надежно закрыл дверь на замок.

– Да, я ждал этого целый месяц… – гормоны Сэма забурлили, когда он хищным взглядом рассматривал и досконально изучал каждую страницу с грудастыми красавицами. – Похоже, в ближайшем будущем у Сэма будет много приятного времяпровождения.

* * *

С таким захватом внимания время реально пролетело незаметно. Тем не менее, чуть позже громкий рев вывел парня из транса. Он посмотрел на часы – уже было 6:30? Сэм выглянул в окно и с радостью отметил, что снаружи его ждал лучший друг. Наконец-то! Он проведет весь уикенд с автоботами на их базе. Подросток наспех запихнул свой новый журнал под кровать, схватил дорожную сумку и побежал.

– Уф! – выпалил Сэм, когда рухнул на пол.

Потирая колени, он посмотрел назад, чтобы увидеть, обо что споткнулся. Огромная куча автомобильных журналов? А, точно, Микаэла оставила, чтобы Сэм их просмотрел. Она настояла: если он собирается жить в окружении гигантских инопланетных роботов, которые могут трансформироваться в машины, то ему будет лучше выучить кое-что о разновидностях машин и о том, как они работают.

Один из журналов был открыт на странице с гладким голубым Corvette'ом. Сэм внимательно его изучал, увлекшись изгибами и плавными линиями. Блестящий…

Другой громкий рев оторвали его взгляд от фото, и парень выбежал из своей комнаты, спускаясь на первый этаж. Он остановился только чтобы крикнуть своей матери на кухне:

– Уезжаю вместе с Би на уикенд, увидимся позже!

– Конечно, сладкий! Пристегнись и скажи Бамблби, чтобы ехал чуть помедленнее. Вы оба заставляете меня нервничать, когда… Как это? Путешествуете?

Не желая вступать в разговор с матерью и слушать ее «крутой жаргон», Сэм закатил глаза и вышел за дверь:

– Я тебя не слышу, пока!

Когда парень оказался снаружи, дверь Camaro со стороны водителя распахнулась, и Сэм проскользнул на сидение.

– Привет, Би! – он тепло поприветствовал своего друга.

– Привет, Сэм! Всё хорошо?

– Да, хорошо. Как прошла тренировка с великим и ужасным Хайдом?

– О, ты имеешь в виду мистера «Убери-отсюда-свою-корму-пока-я-ее-тебе-не-отстрелил»? Было весело. Он суровый учитель, но его уроки… бесценны, я так думаю.

– А чё так? – лениво спросил Сэм, ласково поглаживая руль.

– Айронхайд верит в опыт от практических обучений. Как только мы оказались достаточно далеко, в пустыне, он сказал мне выдвигаться. Я спросил его «Куда?», на что он ответил: «Туда, где мои пушки тебя не настигнут».

– Оу, мэн…

– Ты мне будешь рассказывать. Он стрелял в меня на протяжении трех часов, а я пытался увернуться от его зарядов. Я думал, что делал это хорошо, пока не потерял руку, – заметил разведчик.

– Что?! – глаза Сэма расширились, как в комедийных мультфильмах.

– Да, ближе к концу я устал. Когда выглянул из-за холма, чтобы обдумать свой следующий шаг, слишком поздно отскочил от взрыва. Моя рука отделилась – полился энергон и заискрили провода.

– А сейчас ты в порядке, так? В смысле, Рэтчет не позволил тебе уйти, не сделав ремонт?

– О, да, Рэтчет настоял на том, что я не могу уйти и забрать тебя, пока не получу должный ремонт. На самом деле, после того, как я заработал повреждение, Айронхайд помог мне вернуться на базу. Он сам меня подлатал, как только мы прибыли.

– А зачем?

– Рэтчет его ударил.

– Что? Почему? – рассмеявшись, спросил Сэм.

– Почему Рэтчет делает то, что он делает? Потому что его легко разозлить. Он накричал на Айронхайда за то, что тот повредил меня. Сказал, что устал устранять мои повреждения, нанесенные другими автоботами.

– Ха! Это точно; Оптимус наступил тебе на ногу на прошлой неделе?

– Да, но это была случайность.

– Все равно, Рэтчет до сих пор исправляет. Бедняга… Интересно, он может взимать с вас за свои услуги…

– Даже не думай ему это рекомендовать, Сэм.

– Хорошо-хорошо, не волнуйся, Би. Мой рот на замке, – с улыбкой сказал Сэм, поглаживая руль, чтобы успокоить своего друга.

Они оба замолчали, и Бамблби включил радио, позволив музыке заполнить салон автомобиля. Путешествие на базу автоботов было немного… беспрецедентным и на удивление неинтересным с точки зрения пейзажа. Как только Сэм выглянул в окно, то тут же начал думать о всяком разном…

«Я сделал домашнее задание на понедельник? Думаю, да, но я должен позвонить Майлзу насчет этой лабораторке по химии».

Дерево. Поле. Другое дерево.

«Я надеюсь, мама заведет стирку, у меня нет чистых трусов. Хотя… я могу просто повторно надеть старые. Они не так уж и плохи…».

Птица. Дерево. Дерево. Дерево. Гора.

«Микаэле скоро надо вернуть эти автожурналы? У меня, правда, не было еще возможности с ними ознакомиться. Только один с Corvette'ом был ничего. Довольно горячо смотрится… Интересно, что Би думает о…».

Сэм застыл, прервав поток мыслей. От этой идеи холод пробежался по спине. Она была такой… беспокоящей и странной… он не мог даже полностью сформировать её. Но все же, ему было любопытно… Он мог представить картинку…

«Нет! Прекрати об этом думать!»

Взволнованный голос вывел его из ступора:

– Сэм, с тобой всё хорошо? Мы приехали, – Би спросил его мягким, обеспокоенным тоном.  
Уитвики заторможено кивнул и вышел из Camaro, топчась у входа на базу. Бамблби трансформировался и встал на колени рядом со своим человеческим другом.

– Ты точно себя хорошо чувствуешь? – еще раз спросил разведчик.

Рэтчет вместе с Оптимусом Праймом, который стоял чуть позади него, пришел поздороваться с прибывшими.

– Что с ним случилось? – спросил медик, готовясь направить сканер на подростка. – Он выглядит так, словно его внутренние системы повреждены.

– Я не знаю, - покачал головой Бамблби. - Всю дорого с ним все было хорошо.  
Сэм почти не почувствовал покалывания от луча, которым просканировали его тело, даже когда волосы встали дыбом.

– Физически он здоров, я не нашел повреждений, – пожал плечами главврач.

– Сэм? – Оптимус опустился на колени, приблизившись к мальчику и обеспокоено наблюдая за ним.

– Да? – подросток рассеянно посмотрел в синюю оптику.

– Тебя что-то беспокоит?

– Что здесь происходит? – Айронхайд выбрал именно этот момент для небольшой прогулки.

– Т-ш-ш, – Бамблби и Рэтчет одновременно шикнули.

Айронхайд нахмурился и собрался уже ответить, но его оборвал Рэтчет:

– На минутку, Хайд, заткнись!

– Не совсем, я не знаю… может быть, - нервно начал Сэм. - У меня вроде назрел странный вопрос.

– Чтобы это ни было, Сэм, ты можешь спросить у нас все, что угодно, – сказал Би.  
Парень кивнул.

– Ну, я просто думал… люди восхищаются крутыми тачками. Ну, я помню, когда Би отсканировал корпус Camaro и подъехал… блин. Он выбрал такую крутую тачку! И я знаю, что вы цените хорошую альт-форму, но…

– Но? – спросил Прайм.

Сэм посмотрел себе под ноги, прежде чем ответить.

– Автомобильные журналы – порно для роботов?

Воцарилось неловкое молчание.

Чувствуя, как лицо заливается краской, Сэму, будучи полностью подавленным, захотелось провалиться сквозь землю.

– Ребята? О, боже, мне так жаль. Я не хотел вас обидеть или оскорбить. Би? Прайм? Аллё!

Все они странно посмотрели на него. Бамблби устранил статические помехи своего голосового процессора, прежде чем спросить:

– А что такое порно?

У Сэма отвисла челюсть.

– Вы не знаете? Я думал, вы обследовали интернет, как только попали сюда.

– Мы обследовали, Сэм, но мы скачивали только ту информацию, которая была уместной или необходимой для нас, – услужливо объяснил Рэтчет.

– Оу.

– Это означает: если мы введем в интернет это «порно», мы узнаем, что это такое? – наивно поинтересовался Айронхайд.

– Да, вы может воспользоваться Google'ом или чем-то еще, но я не советую этого делать. Вы найдете там больше, чем захотите узнать… – предупредил Сэм.

– Шлак. Что в этом такого? – грубо спросил Topkick. Он вышел в интернет через свой процессор и ввел в поисковик Google'а «порно».

– Айронхайд прав. Это нонсенс. Слишком много информации… человеческая жизнь примитивна, но все равно увлекательна. Я, например… Айронхайд, что с тобой? Прекрати дергаться.

– Ааааааа! – тело специалиста по вооружению задрожало, и началась истерика.

– Что такое, ты, старый кусок шлака? – потребовал ответа Рэтчет, ища неисправность.

– Мой процессор горит! Зачем в интернете эти миллиарды видео и фото обнаженных людей?!

Другие боты смотрели на него с ужасом.

– Я говорил ему, только не Google, – вздохнул Сэм.

– Он продолжает выдавать еще больше результатов. Останови это, Рэтч! Я не могу прекратить этот поток! – вопил Айронхайд.

– О, ради Праймуса… – Рэтчет уклонился от размахивающего оружием Айронхайда и потянулся к скрытому переключателю под его шейными кабелями. Оружейник впал в стазис и с лязгом грохнулся на пол.

– Прекрасно! Теперь мне чистить его базу данных… Я приготовлю медотсек. Приведите его туда через брийм, ладно? – грубо сказал Рэтчет и покинул их.

Оптимус посмотрел на Сэма.

– Так, зачем интернет заполнен изображениями и видео с людьми?

– Я думаю, некоторые люди любят на такое смотреть. Из любопытства, для удовольствия. Черт, я виноват в этом.

– И тебе стало интересно, являются ли фото машин похожими на это «порно» для кибертронцев?

– Да, – потерев шею, Сэм застенчиво улыбнулся.

– Это абсурд! Я никогда не слышал такой странной вещи, - сказал Прайм с упреком. - Я скоро вернусь, чтобы помочь тебе нести Айронхайда, Бамблби.

– Да, сэр! – после ответа разведчика лидер автоботов ушел.

– Дай угадаю, я никогда не должен был спрашивать это, да? – Сэм посмотрел на своего опекуна.

– Я думаю, это был прекрасный резонный вопрос, Сэм. Мы же сами сказали, что ты можешь спросить у нас все, что угодно.

– Да, но Оптимус не выглядит довольным.

– Ничего подобного. Поверь! – сказал Бамблби. Его оптика засветилась и спроецировала вокруг Сэма несколько изображений блестящих, динамичных тачек и мотоциклов.

– Красиво! А кто они? – оглядевшись, сказал Сэм.

– Ну, это Арси, а там Мунрейсер, а там Файрстар. О, а там Элита-1 и Хромия. Они феммы.

– Женщины-автоботы?

– Да.

– Откуда у тебя эти изображения? Они согласились позировать для тебя или что-то в этом роде? – человек скептически покачал головой.

– Нет, конечно, нет! Я взломал компьютер из центрального офиса Прайма. У него там целая коллекция.


End file.
